We did it first::
by yara.tara16
Summary: Austin and Ally story. LEMON! Yes, there's a lemon in this story. And future lemons... ;)
1. Chapter 1

Austin and Ally was pulling out an all nighter for a new song...

* * *

**ALLYS POV**

"Well, goodnight guys. I wish you luck on your song!" Trish exclaimed. She closed the door, and austin looked at me.  
"so uhm, ally. Any ideas for a new song? I have a couple of ideas" He looked in my eyes. Sometimes I love it when he does that. He started playing some keys.  
"Hmm, I guess thats fine, lets just add some lyrics. How about this?" I started writing down lyrics. The song was going to be a love song. Which everytime just makes me think of austin.  
"You know ally," Austin got closer to me. "speaking of love, I would really want to take our relationship to the next level. I feel like sometimes its just going nowhere" I smiled at him.  
"Me too...uh...i guess. What do you mean?" I asked.  
"well, ya know. We are kind of older so we should do...adult related things" he smiled, holding my hand. I got nervous. I know he was thinking about sex.  
He stopped, looked at me closly, pushing me forward. "Come here" he said, pushing my lips into his. He grabbed my shoulders, and his tongue touched mines.  
"mmm-mm- A-Austin. Im not sure my dad would let me do this in his store" I tried pushing him away though he just didnt stop kissing me. His fingers slowly went down to my skirt, I opened my legs, letting him touch my pantys. He rubbed it softly, I couldnt help but to get wet.  
"Mmm, your so wet, baby" austin kept on rubbing my pussy non stop, and pushing his fingers through leaving a whole through my panties, he pushed his finger in my pussy, no I just couldnt do it.  
"mmm, austin please. Dont-"  
"ALLY! I know its your first time but its going to be fine. Just kiss me" he kissed me more, fingering me harder, "mmm, ally get on the floor" I did as told. On the cold hard floor, I spread my legs out, and pulled off my panties.

Austin got on his knees, and unzipped his pants.

AUSTINS POV

I unzipped my pants, trying to reveal my cock. She stared at me, and I pulled out my cock. "ally get ready. Ima pound that pussy!" I exclaimed, and put my cock in my vagina. "OHHH" Ally moaned, I put it all in. then started to move, fast.  
"Mmm, oh crap ally I love this!" I exclaimes. Ally moaned and panted a lot. "oh austin. I cant hold it in anymore!" she screamed. Her pussy juice splashed everywhere, allover my cock. My cock got hard and stiff. I grabbed her giggling breasts.  
I leaned down, sucking on her nipples, "yes, yes...please fuck me more austin" ally begged like a litgle  
I fucked her and punded her until I couldnt hold my cum anymore. "Ally. Oh fuck. Ima cum" I mumbled.  
Ally started shaking, "no. austin not inside!" Ally begged. I kept moving my cock in and out of her. Then I was going to cum. "sorry baby you dont have a choice now!" I screamed, I cummed all of me insid eof her. She screamed in pain loudly.  
Thats a night ill never forget.

To be continued...


	2. Lesbian Love

It was a nice bright morning. Ally was in her bed, fingering herself dreaming what happened last night with Austin. Not noticing she was late for a team-Austin meeting.  
"holy fuck...oh fuck Austin..." Ally mummered over and over again. Not noticing also she wet her bed.  
"mmm, oh yes aust-" she suddenly woke up when she heard her dads voice.  
"ALLY!" she jumped up, seeing her wet bed, wet pajamas. Then looked at the time. "Oh crap!" she quickly put on her clothes, and ran dowstairs to sonic boom. Quickly running to the cash register her father looked at her In a disapointing way.  
"Ally! Where were you, youve been up there for hours!" Screamed her dad. "oh-i-i im sorry dad. I over slept, I went to bed late" Ally sighed.  
"ally!? What happened?" Trish exclaimed, running up to her. "Nothing. I just over slept!" Ally burried her head in her hands.  
"Well thats ok. Anyway, how is the new song going?" Trish asked.

ALLYS POV

Holy crap! I freaking frogot about the song, all we did was have sex! "New song? Well uhm...-Trish., Can I tell you a secret?" I asked. "sure" trish leaned over. i dragged trish to the back of the store. Where I was sure noone was listening.  
"ok trish. We didnt write a song because ...we had sex" there was a long pause, trish was surprised. Looked at me like I was crazy.  
"You had SEX?! Oh my god, I never had sex before..." Trish changed her emotion.  
"never had sex huh?"  
"Nope"  
"Maybe when im done with my shift I can tell you about it"

"How did it even happen?" Trish asked. "We started writing a song then, we started kissing" ally admitted.  
"How did the kiss feel?"  
"Good, its a sexy feeling. Our tongues touched and our-"  
Trish leaned over to Ally. "Show me" She begged.  
Ally leaned to Trish closley. Then they started kissing. "mmm-trish-mmm"  
trish unbottoned Allys mini dress. While ally unzipped trishes jacket, and pulled off eachothers top, revealing there bras. They rolled on the floor with ally ontop of trish. Them trying to take off eachothers bra. They disconnected lips, and I licked trishes nippes, she had big nipples, I just couldnt resist playing with them with her tongue.  
Trish moaned loudly, and pulled down her painties, and grabbed her ass. "mmm, oh fuck. Ally I wish I had a dick" trish moaned. "I do" Ally got up, and roamed through her purse, and pulled out three didlos.  
"i didnt know you carry didlos!" Exclaimed trish. Ally went ontop of Trish. And grabbed the didlo that vibrates. "Trish, fuck me" she begged. She turned around, opening her ass infront of trishes face. Trish grabbed the vibrator, and stuck it in Allys ass whole. "Ohhh!" Ally panted. Trish got ontop of ally, her pussy pushing the vibrator in and out her ass.  
"mmmm trish. Fuck" mumbled ally. They started changing positions, ally started licking Trishes wet pussy. "Mmm, your pussy tastes good" Ally said, licking it, sticking her tongue deep inside. "MMM. Oh shit ally that feels good!" Trish yelled sweating, she felt an orgasm coming. "mmmm, lemme fuck you" Ally picked up a didlo, it was the biggest.  
There was. Ally stuck it in her pussy, and licled it. Trying to pleasure trish, it gave her a lot of pleasure, she moaned and panted.  
"Oh shit ally, ima cum!" Trish screamed. "mmm, im getting the feeling to. Lets cum together" ally said, she rubbed her pussy against trishes.  
They moaned.  
"mmm, oh baby"  
"mmm, that feels good. Rub harder-"  
trish and Ally cummed, a big wet splash. The pussy juice went all over the floor.

It was a nice bright morning. Ally was in her bed, fingering herself dreaming what happened last night with Austin. Not noticing she was late for a team-Austin meeting.  
"holy fuck...oh fuck Austin..." Ally mummered over and over again. Not noticing also she wet her bed.  
"mmm, oh yes aust-" she suddenly woke up when she heard her dads voice.  
"ALLY!" she jumped up, seeing her wet bed, wet pajamas. Then looked at the time. "Oh crap!" she quickly put on her clothes, and ran dowstairs to sonic boom. Quickly running to the cash register her father looked at her In a disapointing way.  
"Ally! Where were you, youve been up there for hours!" Screamed her dad. "oh-i-i im sorry dad. I over slept, I went to bed late" Ally sighed.  
"ally!? What happened?" Trish exclaimed, running up to her. "Nothing. I just over slept!" Ally burried her head in her hands.  
"Well thats ok. Anyway, how is the new song going?" Trish asked.

**ALLYS POV**

Holy crap! I freaking frogot about the song, all we did was have sex! "New song? Well uhm...-Trish., Can I tell you a secret?" I asked. "sure" trish leaned over. i dragged trish to the back of the store. Where I was sure noone was listening.  
"ok trish. We didnt write a song because ...we had sex" there was a long pause, trish was surprised. Looked at me like I was crazy.  
"You had SEX?! Oh my god, I never had sex before..." Trish changed her emotion.  
"never had sex huh?"  
"Nope"  
"Maybe when im done with my shift I can tell you about it"

**Third person-**

"How did it even happen?" Trish asked. "We started writing a song then, we started kissing" ally admitted.  
"How did the kiss feel?"  
"Good, its a sexy feeling. Our tongues touched and our-"  
Trish leaned over to Ally. "Show me" She begged.  
Ally leaned to Trish closley. Then they started kissing. "mmm-trish-mmm"  
trish unbottoned Allys mini dress. While ally unzipped trishes jacket, and pulled off eachothers top, revealing there bras. They rolled on the floor with ally ontop of trish. Them trying to take off eachothers bra. They disconnected lips, and I licked trishes nippes, she had big nipples, I just couldnt resist playing with them with her tongue.  
. "mmmm, lemme fuck you" Ally picked up a didlo, it was the biggest.  
There was. Ally stuck it in her pussy, and licled it. Trying to pleasure trish, it gave her a lot of pleasure, she moaned and panted.  
"Oh shit ally, ima cum!" Trish screamed. "mmm, im getting the feeling to. Lets cum together" ally said, she rubbed her pussy against trishes.  
They moaned.  
"mmm, oh baby"  
"mmm, that feels good. Rub harder-"  
trish and Ally cummed, a big wet splash. The pussy juice went everywhere.

the girls moaned hard, and didnt notice the door creaked open...

To be continued...


End file.
